


Kyalin: I Know You Care

by ellsss22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellsss22/pseuds/ellsss22
Summary: An unexpected letter from a secret admirer arrives on Lin's desk, and it causes Lin to face the demons of her past.Kya wants to start again with the woman she has been pining over since they were children, but her traumas come back to haunt her.Wanting to be free from the pain they both experienced, they find the courage to begin anew and trust another.Will they allow themselves to be vulnerable again and open their closed hearts to the prospects of new love?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This fanfic is based on the events after Ruins of The Empire. This is my first one so hopefully the work pays off! I thought I'd base this fanfic on art of Kyalin slow dancing by @reigncorps on tumblr (@reigncats is their instagram) and of Lin receiving a letter from Kya by @flamingtoads on tumblr, make sure you check it out! I was blessed with an awesome beta reader, @moonlightsanctuary on tumblr, she's amazing! Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected letter from a secret admirer arrives on Lin's desk, and it causes Lin to face the demons of her past.  
> Kya wants to start again with the woman she has been pining over since they were children, but her traumas come back to haunt her.
> 
> Wanting to be free from the pain they both experienced, they find the courage to begin anew and trust another.  
> Will they allow themselves to be vulnerable again and open their closed hearts to the prospects of new love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This fanfic is based on the events after Ruins of The Empire (The LOK comics). It's my first one so hopefully you all like it. This chapter is based on art by @flamingtoads (Lin receiving a letter from Kya) and @reigncorps (Kyalin slow dancing) on tumblr, and I used it as inspiration for this piece. I had an amazing beta reader, whose been such a help with this @moonlightsanctuary. Please check her profile out! My fic is also posted on my tumblr @ellsss, you'll be able to find it there. Please enjoy!

A letter. It all began with a letter from someone who had been watching her from afar. Lin didn’t know what to do with herself. The whole day, the words from that letter echoed in her mind. What was she going to do? Better yet, what was she going to wear? And who was this secret admirer? 

Staring deep into the page, she couldn’t believe she even had an admirer, let alone everything this person said about her. It made her question the validity of the message. It made her wonder if this was even real or if the person was just trying to pull a fast one on her out of spite. The description of her “deep green eyes, like the hue of spring” stuck out to her the most.

“Like the hue of spring, huh? Hmm”, Lin laughed, shocked at the detail within the letter. Tenzin paid attention to her now and then, but he was never this poetic! Her cheeks flushed red; a smile plastered on her face. Lin’s heart hadn’t felt this warm or nervous in years. She hadn’t felt wanted or relaxed in years either. It was nice. At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel conflicted over the contents of the letter. She wanted to brush it of as nothing, but it was a welcoming sight.

“Uh, Chief?”, Mako knocked, pulling Lin from her thoughts. Lin sighed. Two words and she snapped back into reality.

“Come in,” she grumbled. Mako shyly opened the door, an envelope in hand. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Who’s that for…me?”

“Yeah, um, Korra told me to bring it here for you”. Lin snatched it from his fingers. She looked at the envelope. _Another?_ , she thought, her eyes drifted over the words in front of it:

_**To my Dearest, Lin Beifong….** _

In big letters, written in cursive. Could this also be from the secret admirer? She blushed again at the thought of it. Her heartbeat quickened in excitement.

“Beifong? Are….are you blushing?”. She tutted in frustration, forcing herself to stonewall her emotions.

“Get out!”, she yelled, flustered from his observation.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mako made a quick exit, as Lin sat in her embarrassment. Her palm fell into her forehead. Great. Mako now knew she had feelings. The fact that Mako saw an inkling of her vulnerability; something she shared with no one, made her cringe. Getting herself back together, she prepared herself for what could be in her new gift. A million anxious thoughts rushed through her mind. Was she just being played? Could this all be a cruel prank? After all, she’d been fucked with before. Apprehensive, her fingers tore into the seal of the envelope, ripping it open and pulling out its contents:

_**Meet me outside Air Temple Island. 6:00 pm sharp.** _

Air Temple Island? The place where her last relationship fell apart? Lin went from having butterflies to her blood boiling. Someone MUST be fucking with her. Why else would that be the location? Lin didn’t know whether to feel angry, completely worthless or both. She thought that someone, anyone loved and appreciated her; finally.

She looked at the clock in her office, eyes watering: 4:45 pm. There was an hour and 15 minutes until she made the mistake of trusting someone all over again. The idea of going back to meet somebody at Air Temple Island only stimulated unpleasant memories…

//

_"So.... what did you call me here for? Here to bitch about your dad's legacy again, aha?". Tenzin looked up into Lin's eyes. His expression hardened, and it became more serious this time, less kind almost._

_"Lin, this is serious". Lin's heart was beating out of her chest. Whenever he had something serious to talk about, he'd at least joke around slightly, but this time, Tenzin didn't look like he was in the mood to joke about anything._

_"What's wrong?". Worry radiated through Lin's eyes, she grew nervous with each passing second, and she couldn't read him one bit. 'That's unusual', she thought to herself. She squinted, looking for any sign of merriness in his features. Nothing._

_He averted his gaze away from her, eyes falling to the ground. Tenzin knew he would have to do this sooner or later, but he had no idea it'd be this hard. As much as he loved Lin, he needed to put their happiness over their relationship._

_“We’ve been together for quite some time”, he began. “And it- it’s been amazing but um-“_

_“Tenzin, what are you getting at?” Her hands became clammy; the nerves were taking over. Is this the end? Was it something she did? She reached up to his face, cupping his cheek. He pulled away. Spirits, he pulled away. It was the first time she’d trusted someone fully, and he was slipping through her fingers. Like smoke, visibly present but fading away quicker than she was able to comprehend._

_“Tenzin. Look at me. Please”, Lin’s voice was wavering out of desperation. A tear began to roll down her cheek. Was she really going to lose him?_

_Tenzin took a deep breath and looked into Lin’s eyes. “I’ve met someone else, and- Lin, she wants children”. Her face widened, and then glared. Is he- is he serious???? Lin got up immediately, towering over a distraught Tenzin; instead of green pools of life, her eyes became flames of darkness._

_“Who is she?”, her voice shook with umbrage. Was she being cheated on this entire time? Were any of the feelings he shared even real?_

_“I’ve known her for a while now. But, I didn’t know she had feelings for me until about a week ago”._

_All of Tenzin’s words became a messy blur. The temperature rose. Her anger? It grew even faster. Boiling over like a melting pot. The whole island was spinning, as if a merry-go-round catapulted into her brain. Lin’s vision disfigured, and her chest tightened. The blood rushed to her head. Short, shaky breaths were all that was left. She looked down in disbelief, tears pouring, as her hands shakily rummaged through her hair. Nothing made sense. She wanted to get out of there. She couldn’t even hear what Tenzin was saying anymo-_

_“It’s Pema. Her name is Pema. She’s an air acolyte.”_

_Pema… her eyed broadened when she heard that name. She knew that name. She’d seen her before. Seen her around the love of her life, flirting, invading, pushing her way in. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her, for that?_

_“Pema? That little girl I keep seeing you with? You’re leaving me for her?!”, Lin exclaimed, shocked at the news that she was being replaced with someone much younger than her. Her vision grew red, all logic was thrown out the window._

_“…… I’m sorr-“_

_A rumble filled their presence. Lin bent an earthquake into the ground. A boulder was thrown, then another one, then another one. Tenzin rapidly dodged the attacks._

_“Lin, please!”_

//

Lin’s breath caught in her chest, recalling the pain she felt from so many years ago, her breathing coming out ragged. Her nails dug painfully into her skin in attempt to bring her back to the present.

“No..”, she whispered to herself. She repressed the bitter aftertaste the memory had left on her lips. She would not let this affect her. Things were different now, and she was the one in control. After recollecting herself, she distracted herself with work until the time came for her to go to Air Temple Island.

6 pm had arrived, and so had she. After all these years, she was about to meet someone here. Lin closed her eyes, holding her arms, feeling the cold metal biting into her skin. She braced herself for what was about to happen.

“Here goes nothing..”

Slow and steadily, she walked towards the entrance as the sun began to set. She searched for any signs of a rendezvous.

“Hello?”, she called out in the cold, brisk air, straining to listen for any sounds. No response.

“Hellooo?!”. Again, no response. She stood there in the centre of the island, waiting for something, anything.

Silence. It was completely deserted. Lin turned around and headed for the exit. Her heart felt like it’d been sliced open, hating the rejection and the bitter feeling it left her with as she walked away. She knew it was too good to be true. No one could possibly want to be with her.

“I see you’ve arrived.” Lin stopped in her tracks. That voice. It’s so familiar.

“Kya?”. She spun on her heels, following the husky voice that rang in her ears. Kya stood there, confidently, leaning on the wall beside her with a grin on her face. She looked beautiful. Her silver locks cascaded past her shoulders; her eyes glistened flirtatiously. Kya’s caramel skin reflected glamorously against the light, competing with the sun. The sky-blue dress she wore hugged her figure, the material accentuating every curve on her body. _‘That fits well’_ , Lin thought. Lin couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Kya, what… what are you doing here?”, Lin gawked, surprised to find her here of all people. 

“Didn’t you get my letters? I asked Korra to give them to you…”, Kya retorted, winking at the Chief of Police. Kya was the secret admirer?

“It was you? You sent me those love notes?”, Lin asked, shockingly.

“Wasn’t it obvious? I am a master of words, among other things”, Kya laughed, walking over to Lin, who was still stunned into silence at the revelation. She handed her what looked like a dress carrier.

“Here. I figured you’d come in your armour, so I brought a little gift”, Kya held it up for Lin to take.

Lin began eyeing the gift up and down. She grabbed hold of it.

“What is it?”, she said, a smile sneaked its way into the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks reddened slightly.

“Put it on, and then you’ll see! Come with me.”

Soaking in what just occurred, Lin stood there watching Kya’s hips as she sashayed further into the Island. She quickly snapped out of the trance she was in and followed the water tribe descendant into one of the women’s dormitories ahead. As they both walked into the building, Lin observed the swirly patterns on the burgundy walls. A peaceful sensation covered her completely. Usually, she felt out of place, being somewhere that brought out so many painful images. She seemed _calmer_ , especially around Kya.

Lin raised an eyebrow. “So, where’s the rest of the family?”.

“Family night in Republic City. I told them I had a woman to win over, and they left immediately”, Kya answered triumphantly. They reached the door of one of the dormitories.

“I’ll wait outside while you get dressed”, Kya said, a small smile forming on her lips before turning around and walking away, leaving Lin to her own devices. Lin went inside and closed the door. Anticipation boiled inside of her as she struggled to open the carrier in her hand. _What’s in this thing?_

Finally getting it open, she pulled out the most beautiful dress, a lime-ish fern colour, in exactly her size. _It seems like Kya’s been paying attention_ , Lin chuckled darkly to herself, with a smirk on her face. Setting the dress down onto the chair in front of her, she bent her armour off and slipped into it with ease. Lin extended her arms, peering down at her body, shifting from side to side to get a better look at the dress. Curious, she walked over to the mirror against the wall, observing the reflection that stared back at her. Lin couldn’t repress the smile that broke through at the sight of her appearance.

Admiring the cut of the dress, she liked how it curved around her waist, how it complimented the fullness of her chest. There was no denying that Kya had a keen eye toward fashion. As strange as the feeling was, Lin felt content in the dress. It didn’t feel normal, but it reminded her of how good it felt to take care of herself. It was the first time she had felt beautiful since she was a kid. A soft knock was heard, retrieving Lin from the thoughts in her mind. She turned and walked towards the door, opening it carefully to find Kya standing there, holding a bright red rose in between her teeth.

Her eyes grew wide, taking in Lin’s appearance. A soft gasp left her mouth, her hands clasped together, pressing them against her chest.

“Oh spirits, you look beautiful” she mumbled through her teeth, her eyes trailing down her body, noticing how the dress framed Lin’s figure elegantly. Lin couldn’t help the blush that crept across her face at Kya’s compliment. _I’m blushing again? I hope she doesn’t notice…._

Kya inhaled sharply and took the rose out of her mouth, gaping at Lin as she spoke. “Aww, Lin…are you blushing?”

“No!”, Lin barked, growing defensive as Kya took notice of her expression. Lin quickly shut the door behind her and began walking down the hallway. “Let’s go”, she beckoned for Kya to follow. Kya tried to subdue the laugh that was bubbling in her chest, thankful that Lin was not within earshot. She quickly regained her composure and followed Lin out. The night was cool and crisp as Kya led Lin to the dining hall at the other end of the island.

Walking in, Lin was surprised to see the setup, already prepared for her arrival. The table was set, covered with a tablecloth, embroidered with water tribe and earth kingdom design. Candles were lit, a set up of silverware was mirroring either side of the table, wine glasses already filled with lychee nut wine. A soft tune was playing from the radio in the background, creating a cosy ambience, easing Lin’s nervousness.

Kya came up to her side, lifting an arm to gesture at the table, “shall we?” The two separated, taking their seats at each end. As Lin settled in, still astonished by her efforts, Kya lowered herself, pulling the napkins from the placeholder and removing the lids from their pre-prepared meals.

“I thought I’d make us both dinner. It’s a mixture of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe cuisine. I tend to do my research on women I’m wooing”. Kya twirled her hair, inspecting Lin’s reaction to what she had planned. Lin’s eyes moved slowly around the room, marvelling at what Kya had done to the place. It was all for her and her only. She hated to admit it but seeing the effort that Kya had put into this date warmed her heart, feeling it swell with appreciation. It had been so long since she had someone spoil her. She missed the feeling, as much as she tried to reject it.

“Kya…this-”, she commenced, struggling to find the words. “This is amazing. Really, thank you”. As she uttered her thanks, her attention shifted back to the woman in front of her. Lin was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes welling up with the knowledge that someone cared this much about _her,_ of all people. She blinked back her tears from her eyes, refusing to let someone see her share a smidge of emotion.

“Ahh, it was a breeze”, Kya responded, as she waved her hand casually. Kya felt a warmth spread through her body at Lin’s gratitude. It had been a while since she was able to show someone how much she genuinely cared. She felt pride in knowing that she was able to please the woman she secretly loved for so long. Lin took a bite of Kya’s concoction, she hummed in satisfaction.

“I’m glad you like it!”, Kya exclaimed, beaming at the fact that this date was going so well. Lin’s eyes dilated in awe, “This tastes good, how did you learn how to cook like this?”.

“I picked up a few Earth Kingdom recipes while travelling, and I learnt how to make Water Tribe food from Mom”, Kya said, deep in thought, while picking at her food.

“Wow! Where did you travel?”, Lin’s eyes lit up with excitement, digging into what Kya had cooked. Kya smiled as she bit into her meal. No one had ever taken an interest in her travelling before, not even her mother or brothers. Tenzin always dismissed it whenever she tried to discuss it and Bumi was always busy being Commanding Officer for the United Forces. It was the first time someone actually took an interest in her life.

“Well, I spent some time in the Earth Kingdom with my first girlfriend, and we learnt how to cook their food, and about how Kyoshi stood up against those opposed to same-sex relationships. When that relationship didn’t work out, I went to the temples in the Air Nation, and learnt about the spirits and meditation. I wanted to feel connected to a part of my identity in some way”, Kya gushed.

As she drank her wine, Lin watched her eyes light up gleefully, smiling at how passionate she was. Even though she hadn’t spoken with Kya in years, it felt like old times all over again. She couldn’t have imagined that she would be on a date with her, instead of being in her old relationship with Tenzin.

“I went to the Fire Nation and went to Ember Island; it was beautiful. That was where I met my second serious girlfriend. That…didn’t end well”. Lin stopped eating, putting her fork down abruptly.

A look of concern covered her face. “What happened between you two? You don’t have to answer but-“

“No, no, it’s okay. I won’t go into detail, but it was just really toxic. There was a lot of arguing and distrust there”, Kya murmured.

“That sounds a lot like me and Tenzin”, Lin said dryly, arms folded, as she smirked. Kya giggled quietly at Lin’s joke but still seemed deflated, as she fiddled with her hands on the table. Lin reached out and held her hand, comforting her. Kya’s heart skipped a beat; _Lin is touching my hand,_ she thought.

She looked up into Lin’s eyes and smiled. _Wow, her eyes really are like the hue of spring._ Clasping her hand back, she blushed and coyly sipped her wine.

Lin’s attention shifted to the floor. “Kya? I wanted to ask you something”. She watched Lin attentively, nodding her head in approval.

“Why me? Why did you choose me?”, Lin enquired, eyes shifting to the side. Although she was enjoying her time with Kya, the anxious thoughts continuously occupied her psyche. She was so perplexed by the fact that someone would put all this effort in for her.

“Lin…” Kya’s voice was shaking; she’d never expressed herself to anyone she loved this much before. Her nerves were kicking in. _Come on Kya, you can do this…_

“It’s because I care about you, ever since we were teenagers. When I saw you were with Tenzin, I was heartbroken, but you seemed so happy with him that I just didn’t act on the way I felt. I think you’re amazing. Beautiful. Strong. Selfless. I admire those things about you. I always have”, Kya declared, a glow radiating on her cheeks. Lin’s heart grew bigger, it began to beat faster. That’s how she truly felt about her? She was speechless. No one had ever talked about her like that before. She felt important. She didn’t feel neglected anymore.

“….I didn’t know you felt that way. I-… thank you”, Lin returned, breathlessly. A tear rolled down her face. Before she could wipe it, Kya reached over and gently brushed it away with her thumb, feeling the grooves from the scar on her cheek. 

"You know, I thought this was some sort of prank", Lin laughed, grabbing Kya's hand as it stayed there on the side of her face. They both held hands across the table.

"You did? I had a feeling you would. I was scared you wouldn't show up", Kya admitted. 

Lin simpered joyously, "I'm glad I did". 

A slow and tranquil tune began to play on the radio, the piano notes calmly danced around the room. 

Kya breathed in eagerly, "I love this song! It's gorgeous". 

_Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath, you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognise the street_

Kya's eyes brightened as if she just had an idea. "Lin, dance with me!". 

Her brows puckered in a panic. "What?"... 

Kya grabbed Lin by the wrist, pulling her up outside the dining hall, where the music could still be heard, and the light of the moon shone on them both. 

Lin looked around for any kind of assistance as she was being pulled. "Kya, I- I can't dance..". 

"I _can!_ Let me guide you, just trust me!". Kya held Lin's hand and had her hand on her waist. Shyly, Lin placed her hand on Kya's hips. _Trust her, just trust her...._

Lin was stiff at first, stepping on Kya's toes, heavy-footed as her weight shifted from side to side. Lin scoffed in annoyance and attempted to walk back to the table. "Kya, I can't do this shit!"

"Hey! Don't go just yet!", Kya begged, pulling her back to her chest. "Let me guide you". Lin took a deep breath. 

"Okay..". They both held each other again, swaying from side to side. Although she started out stiff, Lin's muscles began to relax slowly, as she leant into Kya. The serene motif echoed into the atmosphere. Feeling the heat of her body, Kya kissed Lin's forehead lightly, looking longingly at the woman she held so close. Lin's eyes grew larger in astonishment, as she let Kya lead her into a smooth rhythm. 

Looking up into each other's eyes, they danced peacefully, yearning for one another as the song played on. Lin rested her head on Kya's shoulder, leaning into her embrace fully; _trusting_ her. Lin was finally able to trust her to guide her through this. She felt safe to let her guard down. Slowly sliding her hand down her back, Kya held her, caressing her hair carefully, her chin on top of Lin's head. 

"Would you want to do this again sometime?", she waited for an answer, closing her eyes hoping for the worst.

"Of course", Lin whispered into Kya's ear. The fear diminished slowly. She began to accept her feelings. Kya led them through the dance, slowing her pace as the tempo of the music dropped into a steady rhythm. The only thing they both felt in that moment was pure contentment, as the night faded away..... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I apologise for taking so long! Writing is such a long process! Thank you for your patience and thank you to my beta reader @moonlightsanctuary on here and tumblr. Please check out her fics she's awesome! Enjoy!!

Kya awoke to the sounds of birds chirping out the window. The sunlight pierced through the clouded sky as she stirred in her bed. She rose upright, hand waving to block out the morning light. Turning over in her bed, she welcomed the winter morning with open arms, as the thoughts of what happened the night before transpired. A large grin found itself on her lips, as she recalled the dance she shared with Lin, the tune still swirling around in her brain.

She sighed, swooning at the memory of her lifelong crush. As she observed the sight of the Pro Bending arena outside her window, it reminded her of Lin's calloused hands holding hers, the warm feeling that filled their hearts, the diamonds twinkling in the night sky. She remembered sitting on the bench, listening to the waves crashing against the cliffside, the lights from the arena illuminating the surface of the water. Their conversation was fresh in her mind.

Kya was still in disbelief that it all really happened. But she was also scared shitless. Her fear of the past was one of the reasons why she held back. It was one of the reasons why she didn’t tell Lin how she felt sooner, **_especially_** after her travels. Dating someone for the first time in years was frightening, but it also excited her. It was going to be with _Lin._ Someone she felt so strongly for, even though she had been in relationships before. She hoped, pleaded that what they had for their future would be better than what she had experienced. She looked up to the ceiling. _Please be better this time…please._

A voice was heard faintly in the distance, Kya's ears perked up, listening in. 

"Pleaaasseee! Please, Daddy?!". That shrill tone made Kya giggle to herself. Seeing her nieces and nephew always washed her fears away. A door burst open and was followed by Ikki, pointing an accusatory finger at Tenzin. 

**"** _ **Daddy won't let me bring Chief Beifong!"**_ , she exclaimed, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Tenzin sighed in exasperation. No matter how many times Ikki acted like this, the reaction was always the same. 

" _She_ wants Lin to stay here for her sleepover on her birthday in a couple of months. I said no". Ikki crossed her arms in defiance, sulking at her father's words. 

"Haha, Ikki, I didn't know you even had a good relationship with Lin", Kya questioned, a smirk tugging at the side of her mouth. 

"I want to be her when I grow up!". Ikki thrashed her hands in the air, making swishing noises with her imaginary cables. Tenzin slapped a hand to his face, as he groaned. Kya burst into laughter wholeheartedly at Ikki's imitation of the woman she adored. She imagined what Lin's reaction would be if she saw the scene that was unfolding.

“Oh, come on Tenzin. Let Lin come, it’ll whip the kids into shape. You know, she _is_ a paragon of discipline”, she pleaded, jokingly pouting at her brother. Ikki did the same, making puppy dog eyes and mimicking her aunt. Tenzin rolled his eyes in vexation and huffed.

“Okay, fine. Lin can come”, he sighed, flailing his hands in surrender accepting his defeat.

“YAY!”. Ikki thrust her arms up in excitement and resumed fighting with her “cables” around the area.

Smiling to herself as Ikki ran across the room, she continued to think about how much more she wanted to spend time with Lin, and the dates they would have together. Her face grew warm as she conjured thoughts of the future. Tenzin looked over at Kya, taking notice of her light-hearted smile. Something was off. Different.

"You seem different. Happier, almost", he said in a lower tone, earning a questioning look from Kya at his observations.

“I do? Ahh, well , my date went well last night that’s all”, she replied carelessly, shifting her attention back to her niece.

“Oh. Another one of your short-term romances I see”, Tenzin scoffed. Comments like that always bothered Kya; he always thought she wasn’t capable of making any commitments. She was always labelled as the irresponsible one of the family, even though she had proven to be the opposite.

“Actually, I’m thinking of keeping this woman around a little longer”, she retorted proudly, looking closely at his reaction. _Ha. See, I can be committed,_ she thought. Tenzin stared in astonishment. He couldn’t believe that his nonconforming ‘go with the flow’ sister was able to date someone for longer than a day.

“Wow, uh- really?”, he questioned, inflecting his voice in surprise.

“Yeah, I think I might call her soon”, Kya said, looking back at the Arena where she spent time fawning over Lin. Kya was smitten and she liked it. She finally had something to look forward to for once. Things were falling into place so well….

* * *

Lin sauntered into the police department as her officers worked busily at their desks.

“Good morning!”, she said, elated as she nodded her head at Mako and the others. They all stared at her, and then at each other, perplexed by her happy mood.

“Uh... hey Chief”, Mako replied, looking around the room for confirmation of what had just occurred. Mako was shocked at the difference in his boss. Was this the same woman that gave him orders, shouted at her workers when they were wrong about a case, concealed her emotions? Did this unreadable woman suddenly become free and susceptible? Looking to the left, he saw Lin, willingly making conversation with Saikhan, smiling as she talked.

_What is happening?..._ he thought, looking down and raising his eyebrows as he got up, wanting to know why there was such a change from her usual mood to this one. Mako followed Lin into her office speedily, as she glided in glee, the euphoria radiating off of her.

Closing the door behind him, he stood there, eyes wide open, staring at Lin while she hummed along to the song ingrained in her mind. Lin couldn’t help herself. She felt giddy again. Like she had a fuse inside of her, on the brink of ignition. Her face was flushed, glowing even, her heartbeat faster than the speed of light. She closed her eyes as she sat in the chair behind her desk, smiling at the thought of Kya holding her, and guiding her through the dance they had together. 

_I know you care,_

_I know it’s always been there…_

Those lyrics played repeatedly in her mind. They were now a part of her, and so were the moments she shared with her unexpected admirer. Everything was so perfect, from the dinner that Kya made, to the conversations they had, to the slow dance, _even_ to the kiss on her forehead. Lin had the time of her life last night, and she wanted to relive it again. 

“Hey Chief, I have the paperwork for The Triple Threat Triad robbery”, Mako stated, awkwardly handing her the pieces of paper in his hand, still standing in shock as to what he was seeing.

“Just leave it on my desk”, Lin replied, soft yet flippant. As much as she cared about her work, all Lin wanted to think about was Kya. She longed to hear her voice, smooth as silk, vibrating in her ears, she thought about Kya’s ocean scent, the softness of her skin, their fingers intertwining as they held hands. Her heart leapt at the idea of them being around each other. She stared into the distance longingly, forgetting that someone was in her office with her. 

“Chief?”, Mako asked as he looked at Lin in disbelief. Snapping out of her daydream, she looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”, Lin responded gruffly, annoyed at his interruption. She wanted _Kya_ on her mind, not him.

“You were daydreaming. Are you getting mushy on me again?”, he challenged, crossing his arms, and snickering to himself as he watched the shock on his boss’s face.

“No! Look, I have a meeting soon, it’d be great if you didn’t grill me beforehand!”, she yelled in self-defence.

“Okay, whatever you say”, Mako yielded, smiling to himself as he left her on her own to prepare for her ‘meeting’. Lin exhaled in relief. _That was close._

Slowly sinking into her chair, she looked at the paperwork on her desk under her lashes, trying to forget how close she was to revealing the details of her love life. As much as she wanted people to stay out of her business, she knew that Mako’s questions were more out of genuine curiosity than out of malicious intent. It was commonly known that he looked up to her, even though he wouldn’t admit it himself.

She considered calling him back into her office and apologising until a loud ringing ripped her from her thoughts and back to the present. Staring at the phone, she contemplated answering it, wondering if it was even really worth her time. With a heavy sigh, she pulled the phone from the receiver and pressed it to her ear, speaking into the mouthpiece.

“Republic City Police Department, this is Chief Beifong speaking”, she answered, keeping her tone brisk to indicate she wasn’t in the mood for talking. All of that changed when a familiar voice answered back.

“Why hello to you too Lin!”. Kya’s voice was irrefutably distinguishable as she chuckled into the receiver, causing Lin’s eyes to widen in surprise. “Kya??”. Her face went from surprised to delighted in a matter of seconds.

Lin felt relief that it was Kya calling her, and no one work related. She needed a break; after all, she worked hard enough at her job anyway.

“Hey”, Lin said, grinning shyly.

“So, whatcha doin' good lookin'? Thinking about last night are we?”. A level of amusement filled Kya’s voice. A warmness covered Lin’s cheeks, and a feeling of bashfulness filled her insides.

“What? No, I- I was thinking about my paperwork, that’s all”, she stumbled. A loud gasp was heard on the other end of the phone.

“ _Oh?_ So, you were thinking about it?”, Kya chortled, casually flirting with Lin. Kya was hoping that she was thinking about it. She wished that she would be on _Lin’s_ mind as much as Lin was on hers. Kya was glad, knowing that what had occurred was significant for her.

“No, I mean, yes, but-“. Lin groaned, mortified by the words coming out of her mouth. It was the first time she was speaking to Kya since their date and _these_ were the words she was spouting?

“Aww Lin, it’s okay. I was thinking about you too”, Kya admitted reassuringly. “So, you are probably wondering why I called…”. Lin blushed at Kya’s words, thankful that the interaction was over the phone and not in person. Lin knew she probably couldn’t keep a straight face, much less control how embarrassed she was.

“In a manner of speaking. Although I have to admit, it’s a nice change compared to my normal routine”, she countered, still recovering from her last awkward response.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend?”, Kya asked hesitantly, hoping that it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience. “Any ideas, Chief?”.

Lin took a moment to go over her plans. She was free after her shift, but she had no idea what or how they could spend time together. Looking into the distance, still deep in thought, Lin saw Harmony Tower, standing proudly across from her office. As the rays of sunlight peaked out of the clouds, the rays reflected off of the pillars on the tower, caressing its smooth metal surface, causing Lin to stare, drawn in and enchanted by its beauty. An idea came to mind as Kya called out her name for the third time.

“LIN!”. Kya’s exclamation yanked her from her trance as she spoke abruptly.

“Sorry, I-uh. I lost my train of thought. I have a question”. Kya hummed in reply, in a husky tone. Lin leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk.

“How do you feel about heights?”…

* * *

Kya walked slowly up the stairs, feeling tense as she took in the steepness she felt under the soles of her feet. The breeze rushed through her hair and penetrated her skin, as she nervously approached the top of the tower. She was petrified of how the next date was going to go. Being out in the cold like this took her back to a time where she felt alone, abandoned, unsafe. The future was daunting, especially when all that was left was a feeling of immense uncertainty.

Finally reaching the top, she saw a voluptuous figure, the moonlight shining off of their metal armour, leaning forward over the side of the tower. Kya’s muscles immediately relaxed as she saw Lin effortlessly waiting for her, her head turned to the side. Kya admired the metalbender’s side profile, gazing at the outline of Lin’s harsh cheekbones, complimenting the light. _Beautiful.._

A table was set for both of them, wine glasses and chairs on either side. A bottle of wine and a candle were placed in the middle, along with bags of Kwong’s cuisine, the smell of herbs and spices filling the air. Kya loved it; it was _so_ Lin, in all of its simplicity. She couldn’t wait to explore more sides of her.

“Hey, stud”, she flirted, taking Lin by surprise. Lin’s body shot up and she turned around rapidly, smiling as she saw Kya standing there, with a hand on her hip. She looked eye-catching. She wore a blue dress that showed more of her shoulders and hugged her figure elegantly, displaying the curvature of her waist and thighs. Around her shoulders was a shawl draped over her, embracing her strong and toned arms. At her neck, gleaming off of the lights from the tower, sat her necklace, which seemed to stand out from the rest of her attire. It was indeed a marvellous sight, one that Lin couldn’t tear her eyes away from, feeling her mouth go dry and her mind buzz, unable to form words.

“Wow…. Hey”. Completely stupefied, Lin’s eyes flitted over Kya’s body as she walked towards her.

“Gosh, Lin, my eyes are up here”, Kya giggled, arms folded. Lin stood up straight in shock, flustered by the fact that she was caught staring too long. The water bender opened her arms wide, gesturing for Lin to come closer . She quirked up a brow issuing Lin a saucy stare as she asked, “Care to give me a hug?”.

Lin gave Kya a wary expression, her eyes darting from side to side before meeting Kya’s gaze and pointing her finger to her chest. “Me?”, Lin retorted, unsure of Kya’s initiation. Kya rolled her eyes jokingly.

“Who else? We are the only ones up here. Now come on, are you going to hug me or not?”, Kya said, widening her arms and inviting Lin to hold her even further. Lin took a hesitant step forward, allowing Kya to pull her into a full embrace. Kya pressed her face into Lin’s neck, feeling the softness of Lin’s skin underneath her cheek and breathing in the peppermint perfume she had on.

Slowly but surely, she felt the metalbender’s stiff shoulders relax under her touch. Lin’s arms fell around Kya’s waist, pressing her body close to hers, accepting her affection. Giving Lin a pat on her back, Kya pulled away, resting her hand on her shoulders, and offering Lin a warm smile.

“It’s nice to see you again. I like the setting choice. What made you think of this place?”, Kya questioned, giving Lin’s shoulders a gentle squeeze, letting her arms drop to her side and taking her place at the table in their presence.

“Well, since you like adventure so much, I thought I’d give you one”. Lin took her place at the other end of the table, settling into her chair. “I had to come straight from work, so I got us some takeout. I hope that’s okay”. Kya studied the bag in front of her, admiring the label written on it.

“Kwong’s? You know I can’t be mad at Kwong’s”, Kya said gleefully, ripping open the bag and shifting through the neatly packaged items, setting them onto the table.

“So, how’ve you been? Got up to anything recently?”. Kya looked up, happy that Lin cared enough to ask.

“I’ve been good. I was talking to Tenzin, hanging with the kids”, Kya answered.

“Oh. Did he say anything interesting for once? And how are the kids?”. Lin held a deadpan expression, causing Kya to erupt into laughter.

“Haha, well, Tenzin’s just…Tenzin. And the kids are fine; loud and vivacious as usual. Speaking of which, Ikki wants you to come to Air Temple Island for a week for her birthday. She calls it her ‘birth week’”, she stated, smiling to herself and at Lin. Lin was stunned. Ikki wanted _her_ there? She didn’t know why, or how to make sense of Kya’s statements but, boy, was she curious.

“Why me?”, she probed, taking out her meal and opening the container in front of her.

“She looks up to you, you know? She told me she wants to be like you when she’s older”. Kya nodded in affirmation as she spoke, digging into the food in front of her. Lin didn’t know what to say or how to react, but she knew it felt good. It was nice knowing that someone admired her that much, that she made that much of an impact on someone. Though she’d never admit it to anyone, she found it endearing.

“Ahh, that’s interesting”, Lin answered flippantly, lifting her fork to her mouth, and taking a bite of her noodles. As much as she was tempted to smile, she did her best to conceal it.

Kya caught Lin’s lips pulling into a small smirk. “She’ll be happy that you smiled like that”, she stated, smiling as she realised that Lin had a soft spot for the young air bender. Lin’s fork landed on her plate with a loud clatter. Pressing her hand to her chest, she tried to stop herself from choking on her food, knowing that Kya was aware of her ‘weakness’.

“What? I wasn’t.. I wasn’t smiling”, Lin started dryly, in a failed attempt to divert from the actual truth. Kya laughed and she narrowed her eyes at Lin’s declaration of innocence.

“Right..”. Sarcasm was dripping in Kya’s voice. Although she was obviously teasing Lin, she loved that Ikki looking up to her made the Chief of Police happy. It was a good sign for their potential development with each other. Kya always wanted someone who was willing to get along with her family, as crazy as they were. This moment was confirmation of that.

“So, how was work?”, Kya asked, pressing the conversation towards less invasive matters. She gave Lin a flirtatious glance, staring at her jade irises for a second and looking back down at her food. Lin’s heart stopped for a second. No one was ever there to ask her how her workday was, let alone how she was herself, especially not at home. Living alone wasn’t as blissful as people thought it was.

“It was the usual. Robberies, turf wars, and a whole lot of paperwork. Spirits, I hate paperwork”, Lin shook her head, reminiscing on all the paperwork she had throughout the years. They both threw their heads back howling in laughter.

“Tell me about it! You’d think being a healer, I wouldn’t have much to do. Well, you’re wrong! If someone told me about all the training I’d have to do sooner, I would have found another way to heal people”. They burst into laughter again at Kya’s anecdote. Kya tried desperately to contain her excitement, slapping her hand down onto the table, her face hurting from the noticeable grin on her face.

Lin looked over at Kya, staring at her beauty. Although she was still laughing with her, seeing Kya across the table made her feel immense joy. She admired the wrinkles around her cheeks and eyelids, her full lips parted exposing her beautiful smile, her blue eyes glistening as they looked up to the sky. This woman was sitting opposite _her,_ and she couldn’t comprehend it.

As Kya calmed down, she stopped at Lin’s intense gaze searching her face, seeming to be lost in thought.

“What?”, she inquired, a huge grin still covering her face. “Is there something in my teeth?”. Kya beamed at her joke, staring back at the officer with glowing eyes.

“Nothing. It’s just…”. Lin trailed off, mesmerised by her date. “You look beautiful. Really”. Kya’s eyes welled up, deeply touched by her admission.

“Thank you. You’re beautiful too”. Lin averted her eyes away from Kya, touching the scars along her cheek.

“I don’t know…”

“It’s true, Lin. You’re a stunner”. Kya reached over to touch Lin’s hand, and kissed it gently as she sent her a reassuring look. Sharing a moment of silence, Lin felt Kya’s lips trail over her knuckles, her breath hot against her skin. It stirred something in the metalbender. As quickly as the thought came, she pushed it aside, not wanting to get her hopes up, especially when she wasn’t sure what the outcome would be.

Despite the contentment she felt in the moment, she couldn’t help the feelings of apprehension that invaded her mind, fearful of being let down and rejected again. Kya got up abruptly and grabbed Lin’s wrist, bringing her to the edge of the tower.

“Come on! Let’s see the view!”, she exclaimed excitedly.

“Okay, okay I’m coming!”, Lin surrendered.

As they reached the edge, Kya peered at the view, eyes wide in awe, observing the lights illuminating the streets, the moon shining brighter in rivalry. The moonlight painted the waters ahead, casting a rippling luminous effect over the waves, and making Air Temple Island’s grey tones shine in vibrancy.

“It’s a great view, huh?”. Lin smiled triumphantly, knowing that this date was such a last-minute idea. She was proud that it was going as well as it was.

“It’s not as great as you”, Kya returned, turning towards the woman next to her. Lin’s head turned rapidly at Kya’s comment.

No matter how many times Lin was complimented by Kya, it was always astonishing to her. Being showered with compliments was unusual, but it made her feel good.

Kya nudged Lin with her shoulder playfully and followed it with a smile at her expression. She stared down at the drop below them and then back at Lin. Kya’s facial features slowly distorted into a smug and knowing look. Lin’s eyebrows perked up in confusion.

“Man, I wonder what would happen if I fell down there…”. Kya began to dance around it, feet gliding across the ground, etching closer towards the edge. Lin’s face grew more and more worried.

“Kya, be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt”. Lin reached her hand out nervously towards her. Kya’s back was leaning over the edge now.

“Oh, come on, Lin! Live a little!”. She took a step back and felt the weight drop beneath her, falling backwards. Before Kya could react, she was over the tower’s edge, descending towards the ground fast, the wind whooshing around her. _This is it. This is how I die,_ she said to herself, contemplating her life choices up to this point.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist, halting her movements mid-air. Looking up she saw the metalbender on the side of the tower, hoisting her in the air with her cables. Once Lin felt she had a secure grasp on her, she tugged at the cables, using her bending to pull Kya towards her, as she ascended upwards.

_Oh.. spirits._ Seeing Lin like this excited her greatly. It was different from anything she had experienced, but she wanted to see her like this more.

Kya’s chest was heaving, and her breathing became heavy, surprised at Lin’s strength. She clearly underestimated Lin’s bending abilities. She knew she was strong, but not _this_ strong. At this point, nothing mattered as Lin’s face became much clearer the closer she got to her. She noticed the fear plastered on her face and into those green eyes. A feeling of remorse took control of her, as she got closer to Lin’s body.

Lin grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling Kya closer to her as they swung from the tower to the closest building ahead. Kya fell under her intense stare of disapproval, unable to meet Lin’s unwavering gaze as Lin brought them down back to Harmony Tower.

“Woah..”, Kya spoke, recovering from the incident that had occurred.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”, Lin fired, quickly examining her body for any injuries.

“I’m okay, Lin. I’m sorry, I might’ve gone a bit too far”, Kya confessed, hanging her head down in shame, laughing under her breath.

“You think??” Lin yelled, walking towards Kya, and holding her close. “I’m glad you aren’t hurt. Don’t scare me like that okay?”. Lin held Kya’s face, looking into her eyes with deep concern.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t scare you again”, Kya replied, jokingly as she stared back at her. Before she gave Lin a chance to answer, she crashed her lips onto hers, taking her by surprise. Lin’s eyes widened, still in her movements as she felt the warmth of the waterbender’s lips on her own. She gradually eased into what was happening, bathing in Kya’s touch and slowly kissing her back.

Lin felt her cheeks heating up as she felt Kya’s tongue peek out, tracing her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips, granting her permission and felt Kya’s tongue searching her mouth, relishing in her taste. Lin allowed the intimate gesture, despite her apprehension to let her guard down. It was nice to enjoy the moment without having to worry about anything else.

Lin pulled Kya closer by her dress, embracing her lips further and pulling her against her body. Their lips fell apart , both slowly opening their eyes to meet the others. Kya took notice of Lin’s reddened cheeks and bit back her laughter, covering her mouth with her hand.

“You’re blushing again”. Lin slapped her hands to her face in humiliation.

“Fuck…”, she reacted, laughing through her words.

“I like it when you blush. It’s cute. Plus, I get to see that soft side you like to hide so much”. Smiling at each other, they looked at the city around them admiring its beauty.

“The view is wonderful up here. You know, it wouldn’t be a bad idea seeing what it’d look like up close”, Kya said, moving behind Lin and whispering it in her ear.

Lin lifted her, indicating for Kya to take hold. Hesitantly, Kya grabbed Lin’s hand, grasping it tightly while holding onto the edge. Kya was pulled to Lin’s body, feeling the metal against her skin, and the metalbender’s firm hand around her waistline.

“Let’s go”, Lin declared, as she leaped off the brink of the tower, holding her steady as they swung to the building next to them. Kya yelped brightly, writhe with joy as they took off into the distance, enjoying each other’s company flying about in the night….


End file.
